ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Blurry
Blur}} | Recorded = October–December 2000 | Format = CD single | Genre = Post-grunge | Length = 5:04 (album version) 4:17 (radio/video version) | Label = | Writer = }} | Producer = | Last single = "Control" (2001) | This single = "Blurry" (2001) | Next single = "Drift & Die" (2002) | Misc = }} }} "Blurry" is a song by the American rock band Puddle of Mudd. It was released in October 2001 as the second single from the album Come Clean. Composition and background Composition Guitar One magazine named Doug Ardito's "Blurry" guitar harmonic riff as one of its "Top Ten Riffs of the Decade". The song is written in the key of G major with a moderately slow tempo of 78 beats per minute. The song follows a chord progression of C –D –E m, and the vocals in the song span from C 4 to C 7. Background Puddle of Mudd's lead singer Wes Scantlin wrote this about his desire to be a good father and hang with his child. "Blurry" angered Scantlin's son's mother when she first heard the song. She and Scantlin are separated. According to Scantlin, "Blurry" helped bring some issues into the open and improved their relationship. Commercial performance "Blurry" is one of Puddle of Mudd's most famous songs, reaching the number-one spot on the Billboard Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks and Hot Modern Rock Tracks charts for ten and nine weeks, respectively. This soon propelled the single to mainstream success, reaching the number 5 spot on both the Billboard Hot 100 Airplay and ''Billboard'' Hot 100.Whitburn, Joel (2004). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits, 8th Edition (Billboard Publications), page 510. The song is also the band's highest selling U.S. single ever, with sales of 753,000 copies, as of 2010. Additionally, the song's writers, Wes Scantlin, Doug Ardito, and Jimmy Allen won ASCAP (American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers) Song of the Year and Pop Song of the Year for this tune. "Blurry" also won 2 Billboard Awards in 2002, for Modern Rock Track of the Year and Rock Track of the Year. It also received the Kerrang! Award for Best Single. "Blurry" reached #8 in the UK Singles Chart on its release there in June 2002, becoming the band's highest charting single in the United Kingdom. Track listings ;Promo Single ;Enhanced Single Music video The music video for the song shows Scantlin playing with his son, Jordan, interspersed with shots of the band playing in a garage. Towards the end, as the song picks up, it shows Jordan driving off in the back seat with a man and a woman in the front seat (presumably Jordan's mother and stepfather), as Wes watches the car sadly. The video was directed by Limp Bizkit vocalist Fred Durst. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Uses in media *This song was used as the title theme for the video game Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War. *This song was used in the trailer for the 2003 film A Man Apart. *This song was used in a TV spot for the 2004 film The Butterfly Effect. *On June 21, 2011, this song was released as downloadable content for the rhythm game Rock Band 3. *The song was used in the American television show The Secret Life of the American Teenager in the series finale. *The song was used in The Radical Teens. Accolades References External links * * Category:Puddle of Mudd songs Category:2001 singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Rock number-one singles Category:Billboard Alternative Songs number-one singles Category:Geffen Records singles Category:Music videos directed by Fred Durst Category:Rock ballads Category:2000s ballads Category:2001 songs Category:Songs written by Wes Scantlin Category:Songs written by Doug Ardito Category:Songs written by Jimmy Allen (musician) Category:Songs